1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical stapling device and, more particularly, to a surgical stapling device including a safety device to prevent inadvertent firing of staples.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical devices wherein tissue is first grasped or clamped between opposing jaw structure and then joined by surgical fasteners are well known in the art. The fasteners are typically in the form of surgical staples, but two-part polymeric fasteners can also be utilized.
Such devices can include a tool assembly with a pair of jaws which are used to capture or clamp tissue. Typically, one of the jaws carries a staple cartridge which houses a plurality of staples arranged, for example, in at least two lateral rows while the other jaw supports an anvil that defines a surface for forming the staple legs as the staples are driven from the staple cartridge. The stapling operation may be effected by cam bars that travel longitudinally through the staple cartridge and act on staple pushers for sequentially ejecting the staples from the staple cartridge. The stapling device can include a knife which travels between the staple rows for longitudinally cutting the stapled tissue between the rows of staples. Known staplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,532 and 6,241,139, each of which is commonly owned with the present disclosure, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
In endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures (hereinafter “endoscopic procedures”), surgery is performed through small incisions or through small diameter cannulas inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin. Thus, access to the surgical site is limited. During an endoscopic procedure, it is often necessary to manipulate tissue to properly position the tissue between the jaws of the surgical device. Some known endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical devices have firing and grasping modes of operation. In the grasping mode of operation, a trigger is operable to open and close the jaws to grasp and manipulate tissue. In the firing mode of operation, the trigger is operable to staple and cut tissue. It would be of great benefit to provide a stapling device which includes a safety feature to prevent inadvertent firing of staples.